


Your taking up the bed!

by therestingskeleton



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Casey Gardner/Izzie Fluff, Casey is super stressed bc she dumb and didn't study, Cazzie, Evan is Caseys bestfriend, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, atypical izzie, bisexual casey gardener, casey gardener - Freeform, izzie is not helping, lesbian izzie, platonic Cevan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestingskeleton/pseuds/therestingskeleton
Summary: Casey didn't study for her midterms, and its safe to say that with Izzie's habit of taking up the entire bed- it was gonna be a restless night.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 58





	Your taking up the bed!

**Author's Note:**

> its 6 in the morning, I haven't been to sleep, I just finished atypical a few hours ago and now I am writing this one shot to cope with waiting.. yes it is poorly written plz I'm so tired.

Casey was staring at her ceiling, the feeling of soft cotton inside her shirt brushing against her skin every two seconds that pass by due to her girlfriend, who moves a /lot/ in her sleep. Typically, the brunette had no problem with sleeping next to Izzie- they always love to cuddle, which usually ends with them passed out in the next five minutes.. but this night was different.

Midterms are in the morning. Casey barely studied at all- half the weekend she spent playing video games over at Evans- which as soon as he figured out she needed to be studying he kicked her out and texted her every chance he got to remind her /to/ study. The next half of the weekend was spent binging multiple documentaries with Sam and Izzie. 

"Ugh" the quiet groan left her mouth as she carelessly threw her arm over her eyes, trying to get some kind of rest.. but there's just one more problem. Izzie. 

As Casey shuffled lightly to try to get into a comfortable position, she felt an arm wrap loosely around her waist. Izzie was hugging her- which she would've found adorable if it weren't for the fact that she was on the edge of the bed and Izzie had plenty of room on her side.

She gently slid Izzie's arm off of her waist and tried pushing the girl further onto the right side of the bed, but she just wouldn't budge. As quickly as her arm left Casey's side, it found its way back over her- this time resting on her neck. 

"Izzie.." Casey whispered, gently shaking her in hopes of her waking up at least halfway so she could move. And to her luck, the others eyes cracked open just a tiny bit.

"Hm?" Izzie tiredly mumbled, her eyes adjusting.

"Scoot" 

"No" was the last response the girl gave before she turned around, her back now facing the other as she clenched onto the blanket. 

"...oh my gosh" the brunette groaned, at this point her leg was dangling off the bed- and her brain was practically empty with only the desire to sleep in it. But out of all her daze, she came up with an idea. Just..? crawl over on Izzie's side?

of course though, Casey, instead of just getting out of the bed and walking over to the other side like a normal person would, had decided she wanted to crawl over Izzie to get on her side.

She shuffled off of her back and onto her knees, her body hunched over Izzie's as she threw her arms on the opposite side of the girl. She was now trying to get her legs over her girlfriend and not accidentally kick her, but she suddenly squeaked as she felt fingers wrap around her wrists.

She tumbled over- luckily falling on the handful of room on bed and not the floor! But, now, she had Izzie herself sitting on top of her stomach, holding her wrists gently against the bed. 

"Gah! What are you doing?!" Casey exclaimed in a whisper as she looked up at her girlfriend, who was cracking up at how startled she had gotten. 

"Gotcha, Newton!" Izzie giggled, letting go of the others wrist but remaining on her torso. It's obvious she was still incredibly tired.

Confusion was written all over the brunettes face as she heard the slurred words come out of the black haired girls mouth,, she got her? Sheesh- she knew her girlfriend was weird but now she's being creepy!

"Okay, okay.. you got me.. but why?" Casey asked with a chuckle, placing her hands gently on the Izzie's cheeks so she could brush the messy hair out of her face. 

"...." Izzie sat silent for a second, looking to the side as if she were pondering. "Uhmm... I don't.. knoooow-" she laughed, her hands reaching the bed once again- now placed beside Casey's head as she leaned down- her face inches away from the others.

Izzie smiled before kissing her- it was quick, sweet.. messy due to how sleepy she was- but Casey took the lead as she kissed back, despite how random it was.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started though as Izzie pulled away, now dropping her body onto her girlfriends. She wrapped her arms loosely around the others neck, her head resting on Casey's chest as her eyes fluttering shut due to how peaceful it was to be sleeping right ontop of the other.

Casey laid her hand ontop of Izzie's back, noticing that she was now passed out again! This girl could sleep through a war... which of course Casey wish she had that trait right now.

She laid her head back, closing her eyes and now just being left with her thoughts.. she was originally stressed over the midterms- but now her head was full of just her and her girlfriend.. funny how one small kiss can stay printed in your brain. 

It even managed to stick in her thoughts during the midterms that afternoon! Which ps. she flunked.


End file.
